Danny's Birthday
by shortie990
Summary: This is my take on how Danny's Birthday should had turned out.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, I feel like all I've written lately has been on the darker side and needed to write something with fluff. So here it is! This is me purely daydreaming. Plus I been hating the storylines on the show and hate what they have done with Danny having cancer!

So this is my take on how Danny's birthday should had gone!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Danny's Birthday**

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son as she stepped into his room. The tot was already wide awake and standing up in his crib. He let out a gleeful chuckle in greeting as she approached him.

"Good Morning!" cooed Sam as she lifted her baby boy from the crib and smuggled him against his chest. She couldn't believe how big he was already. Adjusting him on her hip, she planted a series of kisses onto the soft doughy skin of his cheek. The tot just looked up at Sam with his big blue eyes and grinned. After everything he had been through in his short life already, he was a happy boy.

"Let's go get you some breaky, Danny! shall we?" asked Sam towards her son as she carried him out of the room. "You have a big day ahead of you!"

* * *

Sam placed the tot in his highchair as she began to prepare his breakfast, of dry Cheerios and a handful of grapes. Placing them on the tray of his highchair, she allowed for the tot to feed himself as she put the coffee machine on while preparing him his bottle. This was a routine she had gotten use to over the past months since Danny had been returned to her. She couldn't believe it had been a year today that she had given birth to him in that motel room with John by her side. So much had changed since that day, she thought to herself as she gave the bottle of milk to her son. Tears immediately stung her eyes as she looked on at the healthy happy tot before her. She loved Danny with every fibre of her being. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad that something was missing from her life.

Jason.

If it hadn't been for him, then she would had never gotten to see her son again. It was because of him that she had this beautiful baby boy before her. He hadn't given up hope that her son was still alive and had been switched with Tea's stillborn baby. And he had gone on to prove it. Bringing her baby boy back to her arms.

She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks as she thought back to that night when they had brought Danny home together, as a family. It had been a fantasy of hers for years and it had finally come true, only to be cruelly taken away from her. She wished Jason's hadn't left that night. That he had ignored his phone and stayed with her and Danny. If he had, he would still be with them today. Celebrating their son's birthday together.

"Sam," spoke a voice towards her, " are you okay?"

Sam quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes at this and looked over towards Rafe who had just appeared in the threshold of the kitchen. "I'm fine," she replied quickly, giving him a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the coffee machine.

The young man watched her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He wasn't convinced that everything was fine but didn't push her. It wasn't his place to step. Looking away from his foster mother, he then turned his attention to the birthday boy. "Hey Danny Boy," cried Rafe as he lifted the tot from his high chair and tossed him into the air.

Danny let out a joyful giggle at this.

Sam watched as the two boys interacted with each other. She couldn't believe how good its been since she took Rafe in. He was a good kid and Danny loved him. She was staring to love Rafe as one of her own too. The kid had been through a lot in his life that was something she could sure relate to. Her childhood had been less then perfect. She knew what it felt like to be on your own at such a young age. To have to support and look after yourself. She had hesitated at first with taking the teen in but she now knew it had been for the best.

Before he had come into her life, she had been barely getting by.

Rafe could never replace Jason. But in a funny sort away, having the teen around made it easier for her to move on. His presence was welcoming to her. Rafe was good for her and Danny. And she knew that Jason would think so too. She knew that Jason would have taken the kid in too.

She was both happy and sadden by this thought. She missed him terribly. And couldn't help but think about him when she saw Rafe and their son together. She hated how she was raising their son on her own. That Danny would never get to know his father. That he would miss out on having Jason as his father. It didn't take much for her to image Jason there with them. In the kitchen. She could see all four of them around the table, having breakfast together. Laughing and watching as Danny ripped open his first present.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Rafe with concern as he looked up once again from Danny towards Sam.

"What?" she asked as she came out of her daydream, "I'm fine!" She added quickly as she drank from her now lukewarm coffee. She smiled broadly at the young man before turning her attention to her son. "Are you ready to open your first birthday present?" she asked towards Danny as she placed her mug onto the table and lifted the baby from Rafe's lap. Danny smiled up at her as she lifted him onto her hip. She had wanted her present to be the first present her son opened on his birthday. They were having a party for him later on in the afternoon but she wanted the morning to be just her and Danny.

Leaving the kitchen, she carried Danny into the living room. She kissed the baby's doughy cheek as she placed him down on the couch. She then called Rafe into the room.

"Yeah?" asked the teen as he came into the room.

"Can you watch Danny for a second while I run upstairs and get his present?" asked Sam as she looked up from her son to Rafe.

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a smile as he came around and took a seat on the couch by Danny. "You hear that Danny, you are going to get a present!"

"Thanks," spoke Sam with a smile before heading upstairs where she had the present hidden in her closet. Danny wasn't quite walking yet but she knew he would be soon. She had gotten him a little motorcycle shaped push car. It was suppose to help with learning how to walk. But as he grew, he could also sit on it and ride it. When she saw it, she knew it was the perfect gift.

She knew that Danny was too young to understand and probably wouldn't know what he was getting. But she couldn't wait to give him his gift. She had even gone out of the way to wrap the motorcycle. She wanted Danny to have something to open.

Opening up her closet door, she lifted the oddly shaped present into her arms and carried it downstairs.

* * *

"Oh Boy, Danny Boy look at that!" cried Rafe as he lifted Danny up so that he was on his feet and looking over the side of the couch. "That's for you!" he added as Sam walked down the remainder of the stairs. Danny smiled broadly at his mom.

"Yeah, this is for you!" spoke Sam as came to where the two boys were seated. She smiled broadly at her son. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Jason as he continued to look up at her with those blue eyes of his. "Put him on the floor," she advised Rafe as she pushed the coffee table out of the way with the back of her legs, before she placed the wrapped gift down on the floor.

Rafe nodded his head in reply as he lifted Danny off of the couch and onto the floor. "There you go Danny Boy!"

Sam then knelt down beside her son, "Baby open it!" she whispered as she smiled at Danny, who was looking at her. He was sucking on his hand. He showed no interest in the package in front of him.

"Danny, look!" spoke Sam as she got her son's attention and tore a piece of the wrapping paper off. She was showing him how to do it.

This caught the young boy's attention. He looked on at Sam with a steady gaze before fixing his eye's on the package. Taking his hand out of his mouth, he reached out towards the gift. It took him a few tries before he got a hold of the wrapping paper and tore a small piece of it off.

"That's a boy!" cried Rafe as both he and Sam clapped at this.

This caused the baby to laugh with glee and clapped his own hands at his accomplishment.

"Do it again!" spoke Rafe, encouraging the boy to reach out and tear another piece of paper off.

Danny looked over at him at this before leaning forward and ripping another piece of paper off with his hand.

The baby couldn't help but laugh as each piece of paper was torn off. He was enjoying this new game he had been introduced too. It didn't take much longer before the entire gift was unwrapped.

"WOW DANNY! Look at that!" cried Rafe with enthusiasm. "Your first motorcycle!"

"You want to try it out?" asked Sam towards Danny as she lifted him up onto his feet. Holding him by the waist, she placed his hands onto the bar on the back of the plastic motorcycle.

Danny's little hands gripped onto the bar with all his strength as a look of determination came over his face. It didn't take him long before he knew what to do. Sam held onto him the first few steps, towering over him as she held either side of him, making sure he didn't fall. She walked around with him for a few feet before letting go and letting the little boy push it around on his own.

A wide smile was on the boy's face at his new skill. He continued to giggle and laugh with cheer as he walked on his little legs around the living room, being closely watched by both Sam and Rafe.

And this continued on all morning as Danny pushed his new toy around with enjoyment.

* * *

"Where's the birthday boy?" asked Alexis as she stepped into the Penthouse and looked over at her daughter as she closed the front door behind her.

"He's right here!" spoke Rafe as he came into the living room. Danny was seated on his motorcycle and Rafe was pushing him.

"Say Hi to Grandma, Danny," spoke Sam as she came to stand beside Alexis.

Alexis shot her daughter a look at the word Grandma but quickly turned her attention onto her grandson. "Oh Wow Danny!" she cooed as she leaned down towards the toddler. "Is that your bike?"

Danny just looked up at his grandma and smiled proudly. He clapped his hands gleefully together before lifting his hands above his head. His blue eyes focusing on Alexis. He wanted up.

"Here, mom let me take those from you," spoke Sam as she took the wrapped present from Alexis's arms.

"Thanks Sweetie," spoke Alexis smiling at Sam before lifting Danny up into her arms. "Hi there Birthday Boy!" she spoke as she smuggled her grandson against her chest. "Did you have a good birthday morning so far?"

"He did," replied Sam as she walked towards the coffee table, and placed the present down amongst the others that were there.

"That's good!" cooed Alexis as she smiled at her grandson and kissed the top of his head.

"Where's Molly and Krissy?" asked Sam as she met her mother's gaze.

"Oh they are on their way. I sent them to pick up the cake," replied Alexis, "They shouldn't be long." Sam had asked her mother weeks ago if she could pick up Danny's birthday cake from the Metro Court the day of the party. She had gotten Carly to get the pastry chef at the hotel to make a chocolate cake in the shape of a monkey for Danny's birthday.

"Okay," spoke Sam, nodding her head.

"The place looks good!" complimented Alexis as she adgusted Danny on her hip and looked around at the decorated Penthouse.

"It does, doesn't it?" replied Sam, "Spinelli and Ellie did it mostly!" There were streamers and balloons everywhere around the living room and dinning room of the Penthouse. The party had no reason theme but the colours of lime green and blue. There was also a banner over the fireplace reading- HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY DANNY! Which Rafe had handed painted.

"Since I have no decorating ability, they had agreed to come over early and help!" added Sam as she too looked at their work. It was ten times better looking then anything she could had done on her own.

And just then on cue, Spinelli and Ellie emerged from the kitchen, both carrying platters of food.

"Greetings Mother of the Goddess!" greeted Spinelli towards Alexis as he noticed her presence in the room.

Alexis looked both amused and pissed off at Spinelli's old nickname for her. She gave the boy a small smile, "Hello Spinelli!"

Ellie turned to look over her shoulder at this exchange between her boyfriend and the older woman. A puzzled look was on her face, "Mother of the Goddess?! Damian, that sounds like a sexist remark!"

"Oh but it is not! The Jackal means it in all respect and adoration for Fair Samantha's mother. Who like her daughter gets more and more stunning! The name was created back when I was a young one and was most smitten with Faire Samantha, who at the time I had called the Goddess. It is meant as a compliment and my fascination with Samantha. And Mother of the Goddess was to show respect to the mother of my crush at the time. But I do think the title still holds true, both Alexis and Sam are goddesses!" Spinelli looked away from his girlfriend and smiled broadly in the direction of both Sam and Alexis who was looking at him with amused looks on their faces.

"Well, thank you Spinelli!" replied Alexis as she adjusted Danny in her arms.

However, Ellie didn't look to pleased by her boyfriend explanation of the name. "And what am I Damian to you?" she asked arching an eyebrow and gazing intensely at Spinelli.

Spinelli cleared his throat loudly at this before turning his attention once again to Ellie, "But of course, no woman can compare to you my dear. For you are my Queen!" and with that he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sam couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sadness as she watched as the couple shared a intimate moment. She missed that dearly. Small kisses and light touches. She couldn't help but feel sadden that she would never have that again with someone. She had had a brief, a very brief moment with John McBain. But that had been months ago. He was no longer in town and probably would never come back. They had emailed back and forth but nothing had come from their moment in the hotel room before they had departed. They both agreed they were better off as friends. After that moment too, she had realized she wasn't ready to move on from Jason and wasn't sure if she ever would be. Jason had been the love of her life, her soul mate.

How could she move on from that?

Tearing her eyes away, she looked over at her son, who was smiling broadly up at Alexis. Maybe she wasn't meant to move on? she thought to herself. For she had the perfect man for her right here, her son. At that moment, Danny turned and looked over at Sam. The toddler smiled as he reached out towards her.

"Oh, looks like I'm old news," teased Alexis as she handed Danny over to his mother.

"Hi Buddy!" spoke Sam softly in Danny's ear as she held him close to her. She had all she needed right here. Her son.

* * *

The party went off with out a hitch. Molly and Kristina arrived a few moments later after Alexis had with the cake. Carly had also shown up with them since they were all coming from the Metro Court. Michael arrived with Josslyne and Morgan. Sonny came alone. Monica , Tracey and Aj also arrived shortly after everyone else had. Maxie had also stopped by to drop off a gift and wish Danny a happy birthday before heading off to work.

Sam had been happy to see her friends and family come together to celebrate Danny's first birthday. She found it crazy still to be on talking terms with both Carly and Sonny at times. Jason's death had defiantly brought them more closer together. She found it odd but comforting at times to think that both of them had her back if she needed it. Which a year ago, she would had thought differently on the matter. The same went for the Quartermaine's. Monica had always been welcome to her and Jason's home. But Tracey was a new addition to the mixture. But they were Danny's family and she wanted him to get to know them. Even if she didn't see eye to eye with them in the beginning.

As she watched as everyone sat around the living room, eating birthday cake and talking, she couldn't help but smile at what Jason would think of all this. He would for sure be amused to see her on talking terms with both Carly and Tracey. And that Aj was alive and well. He would both hate and love this party she thought to herself. Jason wasn't one for social gathering. But she knew that he would had put up with it all for their son. He would had liked the idea of everyone he cared and loved about coming together to celebrate this milestone in Danny's life.

Elizabeth had even stopped by earlier to drop off a gift for Danny. Sam had been touched by this. Both women had loved and cared for Jason. And with his death, they had put their differences a side. Just like her and Carly had. She knew that Jason would had been happy to see her and Liz get along. She did wonder what he would think of his brother dating his old love flame, though? He wouldn't had been happy. Again a smile appeared on her face as she imaged Jason scolding at the thought of Aj and Elizabeth together. She imaged he would had acted the same way when he had found out that Sonny and his sister Emily had been dating. But she hoped that Jason would had seen how Aj was a changed man. He had defiantly grown on her. And Elizabeth could take care of herself. She could see him pacing back and forth in front of the window which overlooked the landscape of Port Charles. Deep in though like he always was when something had happened that he didn't like and was out of his control.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, towards the window, half expecting to see Jason there, his blue eyes staring back at her.

Her heart strings pulled heavy at this. She only saw her own face staring back at her in the reflection of the window.

Rapidly blinking the tears away, she reached for her own piece of cake that sat untouched on the dinning room table.

Taking the paper plate, she made her way towards where everyone else was seated. She forced a smile on her face. She knew that Jason wouldn't had wanted her to be sad but happy. And she was trying too. But days like this made it hard to be. For all she could keep thinking about was how he wasn't here, celebrating with her. How he should had been with her. Amongst them, holding Danny on his lap and feeding him a piece of birthday cake, instead of Michael.

"Here Sam, take my seat," offered Spinelli as he stooped up from the dinning room chair he was seated on and offered it to Sam.

"Thanks Spinelli," she smiled warmly at the younger man, reaching out and touching him lightly on the arm. She was touched by his kindness.

Spinelli noticed the sadness in her eyes as he met her gaze and returned the smile. However he did not push her on the matter. He knew this was a hard day for her. They wished that Jason had been here to celebrate with them. They all missed him.

Just then the party was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door. Sam's brown eyes looked away from Spinelli's to the door. Her brows fussing together rapidly in concern. It was a natural reaction for her to think that it was the police. Over the years, any interruption on the Penthouse door had been a unwelcome visit from the PCPD.

Moving passed Spinelli, Sam placed her untouched plate down onto the desk as she moved towards the front door. Her nerves from before had slightly settled as reality once again had quickly kicked in for her. Jason wasn't here anymore. The police hadn't come by the Penthouse in nearly a year now looking for Jason. She had no run-ins with the law anymore. Letting out a slight sigh, she placed her sweaty palm onto the cold door knob and turned it.

Sam hadn't known what to expect on the other side of the door. But what had greeted her had been the last thing. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she took in the figure before her.

Her brown eyes blinked rapidly as she stared up at the face that haunted her dreams. She had to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and the face that was staring back at her was really the one she was seeing.

"Jason," she let out in a shuddered breath as tears once again filled her eyes as she locked with those unforgettable blue ones.

A smile appeared on his face as he continued to stare down at her. "Sam," he whispered back as he reached out towards her.

She responded immediately to his touch. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his rock-hard chest. It was really him. It wasn't just a dream. He had really come back to her.

"This is really happening, right?" she asked in a whispered as she titled her head and once again looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, it is Sam. It really is!" he whispered back, before leaning down and capturing her lips into a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it!

Julie


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

First off, I just wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and faved this story. It was really only meant to be a one-shot. And I forgot to press the complete button. And since the first chapter received such a warm welcoming, I decided to continue with it.

* * *

The room was silent as everyone's attention turned towards the newcomer to the party. Everyone was just as shocked as Sam had been to see Jason there in flesh, alive and well.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Sam lead Jason into the Penthouse. He was surprised to see all his family and friends there, staring back at him. He had thought that Sam would be alone. That is why he had come at this time. He hadn't expected that he would see all his old friends and family all at once. His blue eyes looked away from the faces staring at him and turned back towards Sam.

She gave him a small smile as she closed the front door behind him. "Everyone is here to celebrate Danny's birthday," she explained in a soft voice, noticing the confused look on his face. She knew he would find it a little odd that she had not only her mother and sisters over but Carly and his mom over all at the same time.

Jason's blue eyes widened as realization set in. He had forgotten what the date was. He should had known better, he thought to himself as he looked away from Sam and gazed back on everyone else.

The room was filled with awkwardness as Sam came to stand next to Jason. She could tell that he was nervous. She was too. She felt disoriented after seeing his face. She had thought he had been dead. They all had. Slipping her hand into his, she lead him to the chair she had been previously seated in. "Take a seat," she whispered towards him as she gestured to the chair.

His blue eyes pierced into her for a second before sitting down. "Hi," he whispered as he looked over to his right where Carly was seated with Josslyne. There were tears in the blonde's eyes as she stared back at her friend. "Jason," she whispered as a smile spread across her face. Reaching out, she touched his hand. "It's really you."

He nodded his head as he wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed it. "It is," he whispered back as he returned the smile. He knew how shocked she would be to see him. How everyone would be to see him. It had been a while since they had all lay eyes on each other.

He held Carly's gaze for a second longer before turning to look at everyone else. He couldn't believe everyone was here in one place to celebrate Danny's birthday. He hadn't thought that the baby's life had touched so many. But he guessed that a lot had changed since the last time he was in Port Charles. As he looked around the room, one person caught his eyes and that was his brother, AJ.

"Hey Bro," spoke AJ as he smiled at the mobster.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" asked Jason as he continue to look on at his brother with disbelief.

"Aren't you?" asked back AJ.

"There is a lot you have missed while you were away, Jason," spoke Monica as she smiled kindly at her son. She knew how confused and disoriented Jason must be feeling at seeing AJ. It had been quit some time since the two brothers had last seen each other.

Jason shifted his attention away from AJ and towards his mother. He nodded his head in understanding at the doctor. He held his mother's gaze for a moment longer before shifting his attention to Michael who was seated beside Monica.

"Hey Jason," spoke Michael as he locked eyes with his uncle. The young man smiled warmly at his uncle. He had missed the older man's presence in his life over the last eight months. Yes, he had his dad back in his life. But it wasn't the same. Jason no matter what had always been someone he could go too. The young man's eyes shined with tears as he continue to look on at Jason. It was really good to see him again, alive.

"Hey," replied Jason back, smiling at his nephew. Michael looked much older as he stared back at him. His eyes then fell onto the one face he had been most looking forward to seeing besides Sam, Danny.

He couldn't believe how big Danny was now. The last time he had seen the baby, he had been just that, a little tiny baby. Danny had been only four months. He was now a year old and had grown so much since then. The tot's eyes were bluer, noted Jason. There was more hair on his head too then he last remembered there being. He looked happy, thought Jason as he continued to look on at his son.

Danny wasn't really paying any attention to the newcomer to the party as he continue to eat the remained of the cake on his plate with his hands.

He didn't know who he was, thought Jason to himself as he continue to look at the boy. A feeling of guilt spread over him at this thought. He had missed so much already of Danny's life. He hated that. He should had tried harder to come back sooner he thought to himself as he continue to watch the young boy who had now just finished his cake and was clapping his sticking hands together.

"Here let me take him," spoke Sam towards Michael as she came around and lifted her son into her arms. "Yeah, was that good!" She cooed to the tote as she lifted him over her head before placing him on her hip. The tote laughed at this. The sweet melody of his laugh ringing around the room.

Jason's heart filled with warmth at hearing this. This was the first time that he was hearing Danny laugh. It was music to his ears. His eyes continued to gaze intensely on both Sam and Danny as she wiped the cake off of his face. Feeling his gaze on them, Sam looked over at him and smiled.

"Danny, someone very special is here to see you. Do you know who that is?" asked Sam down towards her son as she walked around the couch and made her way over to where Jason sat.

"It's Daddy! Daddy is home!" she whispered into her son's ear as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked as she looked down at Jason and locked eyes with him.

He nodded his head in reply, "I would like that very much." He could feel all eyes on him yet again as he took the tote into his hands and sat him on his lap. "Hi, Danny," he spoke addressing the little boy who was now staring intensely up at him was curiosity. Jason couldn't believe how much the boy looked like Jake had at that age. Jason had not gotten to know his son but he remembered how the little boy had such a serious look about him. Danny, like his brother had the same look.

Sam felt like she was going to cry any moment as she watched as her son bonded with his father. It was a sight she had dreamt about for months since Jason had left them. She couldn't believe that it was really happening. That Jason was really here, holding their son. It then dawned on her that Jason still didn't know that Danny was really his. She had forgotten that she had found out that Jason was really the father after he had gone missing. He still thought that Danny was Franco's. Bringing her hands up to her mouth, she had to muffle a sob that suddenly escaped her mouth. She had so much to tell him, she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," she blurted out as she raced from the living room and disappeared back into the kitchen. It was suddenly too much for her too handle. She had wished and prayed for him to come back to her. And that now he was finally here, she didn't know how to handle it. She needed a moment to herself.

Jason looked up at this and watched as Sam left the room. He desperately wanted to follow her and comfort her. To hold her in his arms and to never let go. But before he could do just that. Alexis had suddenly stood up and followed her daughter into the kitchen. His blue eyes continue to pierce over at the kitchen in hopes that Sam would suddenly appear again.

"Give her some time," spoke Sonny suddenly towards Jason.

Jason tore his eyes away and looked over at his old friend who was seated just a few feet away between Kristina and Morgan. The two men stared at each other for a second, not saying a word. Over the last eight months Sonny had taken on the responsibility of looking after Sam. He knew that she was more then capable of doing so her self. But he knew that Jason would had wanted him too. "She's been through a lot. She just needs some time," he explained towards his former enforcer.

Jason didn't like to hear this but he knew it was true. Sam was probably feeling mix emotions at his sudden arrival. He turned his attention away from Sonny and back on Danny, who still continue to stare up at him.

He smiled down at the little boy. "Happy Birthday!" he whispered. Danny smiled back at this suddenly. His little face lightening up as he continue to stare at Jason.

* * *

"Just give me a moment," spoke Sam as she looked over at Alexis who had just entered the kitchen. She felt like such a emotional wreck a she wiped the make-up that was ruined off of her eyes. Today had been an emotional day for her from the start. And now with finding out that Jason was alive and here in the flesh, it just added to her emotional state.

Alexis just continued to look on at her with concern. She had no words of advice to say to her daughter. She was just as shocked to see Jason as she was. She didn't know what one was suppose to say when someone that they loved came back from the dead.

"Do you want me to tell everyone to go home, so you can have some time alone with Jason?" she asked, knowing that Sam and Jason had a lot to talk about.

Sam shook her head at this, "No, let everyone stay. It is still Danny's Birthday." She did want Jason all to herself and to ask what had happened to him. Why it had taken him so long to come back to her? But she knew all that could wait until later. She wanted her son to have his day despite the sudden arrival of Jason. Like father like son, both had come back to her.

Alexis nodded her head at this as she continue to look at Sam. She knew her daughter was stalling a little to be alone with her husband. His arrival had been sudden and unexpected. She was probably nervous and just needed time to think things over, thought Alexis to herself as she continue to look on at Sam before leaving her alone.

* * *

Jason looked suddenly up and over as Alexis returned back from the kitchen. She was alone though. "Just give her some time," she spoke noticing his gaze on her.

Jason nodded his head at this. He knew that Sam needed her space.

An awkward silence then fell onto the group once again as they waited for Sam to come back. Everyone was eager to hear where Jason had been for so long but knew he wouldn't say anything without Sam there.

They didn't have to wait too long though, for Sam returned a few moments later.

Jason could tell she had been crying as he looked up at her face. Her make-up from before was gone, leaving her bare skinned. However, she looked beautiful to him. She always looked beautiful to him but she had gotten more beautiful since he had last been in Port Charles.

She smiled at him. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, realizing that he must be hungry or at least thirst from where every he just came from.

At hearing his mother's voice, Danny suddenly turned his little face towards Sam. He immediately began to fuss. He had had enough of this stranger's lap. He wanted his mommy, now.

Jason tried to calm the little guy down but was unsuccessful. Danny's cries only became louder as he continue to fight Jason's hold on him and reached out towards Sam.

She was immediately at Jason's side, lifting her son into her arms. "SSShhhh," she cooed into the tot's ear as she pressed him to her chest and began to rub his back. She knew he must be crashing. It was nearing his nap time. "I think it's time for the birthday boy to go down for his nap," she spoke glancing down at her son, who was quiet now. His blue eyes were half closed. It had been a busy day for him.

Sam once again excused herself as she carried Danny upstairs to his room.

* * *

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Carly towards her friend. She was desperate now to hear what had happened to Jason. She thought he had been dead for all this time. They all had. They all wanted answers on where he had been.

Jason shifted his gaze onto Carly for a moment before looking over at Sam who had just returned from upstairs and was now clearing the coffee table of everyone's plates. He could tell that she was nervous as she busied herself with cleaning up.

"Sam, honey," whispered Alexis towards her daughter, "Let me do that. you sit." The older woman then reached out and took the empty plates from Sam's hands and gestured for her to take her seat on the couch beside Josslyne and Molly. Sam did not argue with her mother.

Alexis then looked on at her youngest, "Molly why don't you and Rafe take Josslyne and go check up on Danny, upstairs!" She knew that soon Jason would be telling his story of survival and she didn't want her youngest to hear it. For she was afraid it would be filled with violence.

Molly looked up at her mother with shock and confusion. "Mom," stated the teenager. She didn't want to go upstairs. She wanted to stay here and hear Jason's story.

"Molly," replied Alexis, her voice was calm but firm. She wasn't backing down.

Molly just rolled her eyes at this before looking down at the little blonde girl seated by her sister. "Joss, come, There is something really cool I want to show you upstairs," she smiled at the little girl.

Josslyne looked from Molly and up towards her mother. Carly nodded her head at her daughter, "Go with Molly, sweetie!" she whispered as she gently touched the back of her head. She was grateful for Alexis's thinking. She loved Jason but didn't want her daughter hearing about how he had come back from the dead.

Josslyne then turned once again towards Molly and smiled. The two girls then stood up from the couch. Josslyne took Molly's hand and the two of them moved towards the stairs. Rafe who had been seated on the floor, beside Spinelli on the fireplace, stood up awkwardly and followed Molly. He wasn't really sure what was going on. He didn't really know who Jason was but he a good idea from the way everyone had been acting.

* * *

Once the three youngest members of the party had disappeared upstairs, everyone looked once again towards Jason. He hated being the centre attention like this but he knew there was no way of avoiding it.

"Here, let me help you," spoke Ellie as she stood up from her seat beside Jason on his left and began to help Alexis clear the dishes and take safety in the kitchen. She had only met Jason a few times. And felt like some how she was invading his privacy at hearing his story.

Carly gestured for Sam to go seat beside her husband as the seat beside him was now empty. Sam looked over at the blonde who had once been her enemy, had over the last couple of months had turned out to be a friend. Since Jason presumed death, the two women had bonded over their grief. Standing up slowly from her seat on the couch, she walked over to where Jason was seated and took a seat on the empty chair beside him. He looked over at her and smiled.

She returned the smile.

Spinelli who was still seated on the floor, moved so that he was now seated on the couch.

It was then that Jason told them all where he had been for the last eight months. "I don't know really where to start," he confessed as he nervously ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair. His blue eyes looked around the room at all the faces of the people he most cared about and missed. There was Carly, Spinelli, Michael, Monica, AJ, Morgan, Sonny, Kristina and lastly Sam. He looked at each of them one by one as he tried to gain his wording.

"Start from that night," offered Carly.

His eyes looked over at Carly for a second before glancing over at Sam. They were both thinking about what had happened that night before he had left the Penthouse. That was the night he had put his wedding ring back on his finger. It was the night that they had taken their first family photo together, which he was happy to see framed and placed on the mantel of the fire place.

Reaching out, he took her hand into his. His eyes never leaving her face as he retold those events of that night. "After receiving Bernie's message. I headed out to the pier, where I confronted Skully who was standing over Bernie. He had shot Bernie and was about to finish him off. I remember calling out his name. Skully had stood up and turned to face me. I told him to drop his gun. He didn't. Instead he shot at me. But his bullet missed me and I shot him instead. He collapsed to the floor, I then kicked his gun out of the way, so he couldn't reach it," he took a moment to pause and he tried to remember what had happened next. He looked up briefly to see everyone looking at him. They were all silent and hanging on his word.

Kristina had her hands at her mouth at the mention of Skully. She was thinking about Tray, ex-fiance and late love. She missed him terrible. And remembered that night clearly. She had been with Tray that night as he said goodbye to his father.

"I then went next to Bernie, who was bleeding out. He was trying to tell me something. But I told him not to talk. Whatever it was he was trying to tell me, it could wait. But he insisted. He kept on repeating something about money. I don't know what he was talking about for the next thing I remember was the sound of a gun going off and sudden pain. Everything then went black. I had been shot in the back," his voice was quiet now as he looked over at Sam, who was holding back tears. She was squeezing his hand hard.

"Did you see who shot you?" asked Sonny towards his oldest friend.

Jason shook his head at this. "I didn't," he whispered. He had assumed it had been Skully who had shot him in the back. "I tried to get up but I didn't make it very far." The pain had been unbearable. It had clouded his vision. And eventually had caused him to pass out.

"Skully had been at Starr's that night. He had threatened her but hadn't gone through with it," explained Michael, as he thought back to that night.

Sonny looked at his son at this. He remembered going over to the apartment after seeing the cops outside of the place. "I was there at the apartment with Starr and Michael when I got the phone call. Bernie had been the one to tell me about you Jason. The man had been barely alive at the point. He had been trying to get a hold of me all night. He didn't say much, just repeated "Pier 52, Jason." When I got down to the pier, Bernie was barely alive. But the man had been able to tell me that you were in the harbour. He had been loyal to us until his last breath." The room was silent as everyone thought about the late employee of Sonny's.

"I tried to look for your body in the harbour but there was nothing there. The police had their men looking in the water for you too," added on Sonny, looking over at Jason. "I then went to the penthouse to tell Sam."

Sam tried not to think about that night when her whole world had been turned upside down. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked over at Jason. This was harder then she thought it would be as she retold him how she found out that he got shot. "I thought it had been you coming home to me and Danny. I thought you had just forgotten your key. But the minute that I opened the door and saw Sonny. I knew something had happened. But I didn't want to hear it. So I took him to see Danny. I wanted him to meet our son," her mouth turned up into a smile at the words our son," Sonny had told me you had been shot and that you had fallen into the harbour. But I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. He then told me that Bernie was dead. I asked about you," her voice trailed off as she looked away from Jason and tried to composed herself. "He told me, he couldn't found you. I didn't want to believe that you were gone. That in the matter of an hour or so you could disappear from me. I then went down to the pier myself to find you."

Jason squeezed Sam's hand before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. He hadn't been expecting that as he retold them his story that it would cause them to retell their views on that night.

"Sam left me with the baby. But I knew I needed to get back to the pier and be there for Sam. So I got Michael to come over and look after the baby," continued on Sonny as he recalled the events of that night.

"Everyone had seemed to give up on you. The coast guard had called off the search because the water was too cold and the current was too strong. But I didn't care. I was determined to find you. I wasn't giving up on you like everyone else had," explained Sam as she told him what had happened once she arrived at the pier. "However, the only thing I could find was the phoenix figure I gave you before you left that night."

Jason looked over towards the mantel piece where she had the phoenix and dragon from their wedding on display.

"We had thought that you were gone from our lives forever," spoke Carly. She too was crying.

"It took me a while to expect that you weren't coming back to me. But after weeks and there still no word on your body or if you had drifted up on a near by shore. I finally realized that I couldn't live my life like this on false hope," Sam spoke in a whisper towards Jason. She had always thought he would come back to her. With no body, she truly thought he was still alive. And a part of her still did believe he was out there somewhere trying to get back to her and Danny. She couldn't help but think that she had been right. That he hadn't died. That he was alive. And he was here to prove that.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in reply. He hated that she had been in so much pain and denial. He hated that she had had to grieve for him. "I'm sorry to all of you. For what I put you through," he spoke, addressing all of them.

"Jason, you don't have to apologize," spoke Monica as she locked eyes with her son. Her eyes were filled with tears but her voice remained in control. It wasn't his fault that they had believe him to be dead.

Jason then realized it was his turn to explain what had happened to him. Why he had been gone for months with no word. "After being shot. I don't remember much. But before I go in to all that. There is one thing I have to explain first. Why it had taken me so long to come back," he began to explain. "I had amnesia."

* * *

Okay I know that is not the best ending. But I got to keep you coming back for more, right?! Leave a review if you want more! Thanks for reading!

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

"Amnesia!?"

"Yes Amnesia, Carly," replied Jason, looking over at the blonde.

"So you forgot everything? But how is that possible, you had that brain tumour removed a year ago. That was suppose to fix everything..." She knew she should just let Jason explain himself. But she couldn't help it. She needed answers to justify why her friend had been away from her for so long.

"Carly, let him explain!" cried Monica to the woman. "He was just getting to that. Someone doesn't need to have a brain tumour to suffer from amnesia. He could had hit his head or fallen down the stairs." The doctor looked on at Carly for a second. The two women had never liked one another.

Carly opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Jason interrupted her. He didn't want to see his friend and mother fight like he knew they would. He held up a hand to silence them. His eyes held Carly's gaze for a second, before continuing on with his story.

"After I fell into the harbour, my body was picked up by a fishing boat. I only remember bits and pieces of that time. I remember the smell of fish being strong. No one spoke English every well. I was conscious for a part of the time. A group of people were standing over me, I remember as I came too. The part is still a little hazy. I just remember the pain and thinking I needed to get back home. I don't remember anything else after that though," he took a moment to pause. He really didn't know how to explain the rest. It was still all a mess in his mind.

"The next thing I recall is waking up in a hospital."

He then went on to explain how he woken up with not knowing who he was or where he was for that matter. The doctors had explained to him that he was in Manhattan, New York and that he had been found in the water and brought in to the hospital. They hadn't been sure where he had come from. They assumed he had been apart of the crew of a fishing boat which had caught on fire after crashing into another boat in the harbour. His body had been found amongst others in the water. They had told him that he had suffered manger head wounds and had been in a comma for four months. They had also thought he had been shot in the back but someone had removed the bullet and stitched him up poorly. The wound had been infected when he arrived at the hospital.

"So you were in a comma for four months and didn't have any idea who you were," Sam was the one to speak this time. She was trying to wrap this all around her head. That her husband, who she thought had been dead for months now had been alive and near by at a hospital in Manhattan.

Jason's blue eyes locked with hers. He nodded his head sadly at her. "I didn't have any clue who I was or anything about myself."

"So if you were in a comma for four months, you woke up in what..."

"February. February 12th," he spoke in a low voice as he thought back to that day. Looking back on it, it was like deja vu. It had been like when he woke up from his accident from years ago that had erased his whole memory and personality. But this time he had woken up alone. There had been no family members or loved ones crowding him. Telling him who he was and so on.

"That was five months ago. It took you that long to remember who you were?" Michael looked on at his uncle in disbelief.

Jason nodded his head in reply, "I didn't know anything and the doctors didn't have any idea who I was either. I apparently had come in with no wallet or I.D. on me. They tried asking the other crew members of the fishing boat who I was but no one had a clue. They just said I had come from the water. I read the newspaper everyday to see if it would trigger anything but it didn't."

"I didn't remember until a few days ago everything." He turned to look over at Sam at this. "I tried to come back to you sooner but I just couldn't. My memory came back to me slowly. The first thing I remembered was the date November 9th." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke these words. He knew she would remember that date well.

"November 9th?" asked Monica in confusion. The date did not trigger anything for her.

Sam knew that date all too well. Her eyes filled with tears as she met Jason's eye. "My daughter," she whispered, "Our daughter." She then glanced over at Sonny, who reached out and placed a hand on her knee. They rarely talked about the daughter they had lost years ago. But it was something that would always bond them together.

"I didn't remember what happened on that day at first. Just the date brought an emotional response when it was mentioned. That happened after a month of being in the hospital. I didn't have another flashback until the Nurse's ball was mentioned in the newspaper in April," His memory had come back to him in pieces. He would remember little things like dates or the first name of someone. But it wasn't until a few days ago that he regained it fully.

"I know I should had called first but I didn't think you would believe it was really me until you saw me in person. As soon as it came back to me, I knew I had to get back to you and Danny," he was speaking only to Sam now. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she continued to look at him. She gave him a smile. "It's okay, Jason. You are here now and that is all that matters," she leaned forwarded and kissed him. What had happened in the past was over, he was here now. He had finally come back to her and their son. That was all she cared about at that moment.

* * *

"So who is that downstairs?" asked Rafe towards Molly. The two teenagers were in Danny's room. The tote was a sleep in his crib. Molly was seated in the rocking chair in the room. She had Josslyne in her lap. She was braiding the young girl's hair.

"That's Jason," spoke up Josslyne, looking up at Rafe who was seated on the floor.

Rafe smiled at the little girl, before returning his attention back on to Molly, who was smiling down at him. "That's right. That's Jason."

"But who is Jason?"

"Jason is Sam's husband and Danny's father," explained Molly as she returned her attention onto Josslyne's hair.

"I thought he was dead," asked the boy in confusion. Sam had briefly told him about her husband, the love of her life and how she had lost him in October.

"We all thought he was dead but apparently we were wrong," replied Molly as she continued to twist Josslyne's long blonde hair.

Rafe frowned at this as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. What did this mean for him? He wondered. He was happy that Sam got her husband back and that Danny would now get to grow up knowing his father. But he couldn't help but think what this new turn events meant for him. He knew the penthouse had been originally Jason's before Sam had moved in. And would be living here now. He feared that Sam would give him up. She had taken him in to not only help him but to fill the emptiness in the Penthouse. So she wasn't alone. But now that Jason was back, Rafe feared his presence in the house wouldn't be welcomed.

Noticing, Rafe's sudden silence, Molly looked up and smiled at him. "Hey don't worry. Jason is a kind and good man. He will like you."

"But what if he doesn't Molly? What if now that he is back, Sam will decided that the house is too crowded and give me up. Sam will want some privacy now with her family. She won't want some kid she took in from the street living underneath her roof anymore," Worry was laced in his words as he looked up at Molly in a panic. If Sam kicked him out, he didn't have any where else to go. He would have to go back into the system.

"Sam not going to kick you out just because Jason is back. She loves you. Danny loves you. Your a part of their lives. They are not just going to get rid of you. Sam wants to help you still. And once Jason gets to know you, he will want to help you too. He is going to love you too and you will too," explained Molly as she finished doing Josslyne's braid.

Rafe just looked on at Molly. He wasn't convinced. He had a feeling that he would be asked to leave soon.

"Hey, if worse comes to worse. You can just come live at the Lake House, again." pointed out Molly, "Just don't let my mom find you this time." She teased, bringing up the time that she had Rafe hidden in her room.

Rafe smiled slightly at this, "Yeah for sure!"

* * *

"It's good to have you home," whispered Monica into her son's ear as she embraced him.

Jason hugged his mother back, "It's good to be home."

Monica then pulled away and held Jason's face in her hands. Her face was shinning with tears as she gazed up at him. She couldn't believe after losing her three children, that two of them had come back to her. "I have missed you, Jason."

Jason was never really good at things like this but he put on a bold face and smiled down at his mother. He had missed her too. "I missed you too, Mom," he whispered back as he then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Mother and Son held each other gazes for a moment longer before Monica brushed away the tears from her face and stepped a side for someone else to have their time with Jason.

"Jase," cried Carly as she stood up from her seat and embraced her friend. She had missed him terribly. For years he had been her rock. The person no matter what she had, she could turn to with out being judged. He had kept her sane. Tears immediately began to fall down her face as she felt the familiar hardness of Jason's chest as his arms wrap around her body. She had missed him.

Jason held Carly as she cried into his neck. He had missed the blonde too. The two friends had always had a deep connection. and yes, Carly could drive him crazy at times. But She was truly an important part of his life.

Carly wiped away her tears as she pulled away from Jason and smiled at him. "We have so much to catch up on," she whispered to him, "but that can wait," she added as she noticed as Jason looked passed her and onto Sam, who had just come downstairs with a still sleeping Danny in her arms.

Jason had a family now. And she knew he would put them first before her. Almost two years ago, when she had found out that he was marrying Sam and that he was putting Sam first. And that they needed boundaries now. She had been pissed. But she was more then happy to becoming second now as she looked on as Jason studied his son. Reaching out, she placed a hand on the crook of his arm before making her way over to where Michael stood with Morgan. She smiled at her two boys.

"Stone Cold," greeted Spinelli to his former roommate and friend.

"Spinelli," greeted back Jason, a smile appearing on his face as Spinelli stuck out his hand towards him. Reaching out, he took Spinelli's hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled him into a hug. Slapping him loudly on the back.

Spinelli was taken back by the hug. Jason was never one for public displays of affection. However, he soon hugged him back before pulling apart. "It's good to have you back. you have been greatly missed!" spoke Spinelli as he smiled at Jason.

Jason nodded his head in deep understanding. He then turned and looked over at Sonny, who had just approached him. The two men eyes met and locked together as they took a step towards each other. Clasping a hand on his back, Sonny smiled at his old friend. "It's good to see you!" he spoke.

"Same here," replied Jason, a slight smile appearing on his face as he looked at his dear old friend. It was good to be back and surrounded by the people that meant the most to him.

And so this continued for a few moments later. As Jason was once again reunited with his friends and family. He was next hugged by Molly and Kristina and surprisingly Alexis. He then spoke to Michael and Morgan briefly before being reintroduced to Ellie, Spinelli's girlfriend.

* * *

"So you are alive," stated Jason as he locked eyes with his brother.

"Yeah, never did really die," answered AJ, shrugging his shoulders casually.

Jason nodded his head slowly at this as he eyes his brother. He had never really gotten along with his brother and didn't see himself doing so after this awkward reunion between brothers.

"You look good though bro, specially for someone who was claimed to be dead for so long," commented AJ, playfully. He was trying to break the tension between the two of them. He knew him and Jason had never gotten along in the past. But he really was a changed man and he wanted Jason to see that. "Look. It's good that you are back and well. You have a beautiful family here that have missed you." His tone was serious now as he locked eyes with Jason. He was referring to Sam and Danny.

Jason held his brother's gaze for a moment longer, understanding where he was coming from before feeling someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned immediately around at this. His eyes falling onto Molly and a person he had never met.

"Jason, I wanted you to meet someone," spoke Molly towards the former mobster.

It had been only eight months, but Jason couldn't believe how more older Molly seemed. She had not only grown but she seemed more mature. Molly had always been mature for her age, thought Jason to himself, but there was just something about the way she stood and held herself. She was no longer a little girl but a young woman, he realized. In away, she reminded him of his sister Emily at her age.

"Jason, this is Rafe," spoke Molly as she gestured to the boy standing beside her, "Rafe, this is Jason."

Jason shifted his attention away from Molly and over to the teenager.

"Hi," spoke the boy, nervously holding out a hand towards him.

"Hi," spoke Jason, reaching out and shaking Rafe's hand. He wondered who this boy was? He had never seen Rafe before that he could recall. He wondered if this was Molly's boyfriend. He had vaguely remembered that Molly had been dating TJ, Shawn's nephew last summer. He wondered if this was Molly's new boyfriend. He would have to ask Sam.

"It's nice to meet you," continued on Rafe. He was nervous to meet Jason. He was intimidating. But he wanted to make a good impression and get on Jason's good side.

"Same here," replied Jason as he continued to look on at the teen. He wore is famous Stone Cold gaze.

"Oh good, you have met Rafe!" spoke Sam as she approached the three of them. She held Danny still in her arms.

All three of them shifted their attention towards her. Molly smiled at her sister. "Yeah, I thought it would be good for Rafe to meet Jason," she explained.

"Yeah, for sure," nodded Sam as she adjusted Danny on her hip. She looked from her sister, to Jason. She didn't know how he would take the news of Rafe living with her. She knew that Jason would had taken in the kid too. But she wasn't sure how he would react now at hearing the news that a teenager was living underneath his roof. She smiled warmly at him. She still couldn't believe that he was here. Excitement fluttered in her stomach as they continued to lock eyes. The sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Molly couldn't help but grin as she watched the sparks fly between Jason and Sam. She was so happy for her sister. That once again she had her family back together. The teen glanced over at Rafe, who was looking uncomfortable.

"We should let them be," whispered Molly over to him.

A sigh of relief appeared on his face at this. He was desperate to get away from the couple. He nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, Danny woke up. The tote lifted his head off of Sam's shoulder and looked around the room.

"Hey Danny, good nap?" asked Molly down at her nephew.

"Hey Danny Boy!" spoke Rafe, smiling at the little boy.

A smile appeared on Danny's face as he looked on at Rafe. He then reached for him.

Jason then watched at Rafe took Danny, naturally into his arms. Danny continued to smile at Rafe as he bounced him against his hip. Jason was puzzled by this. Rafe seemed closer to Danny then just being Molly's boyfriend. Guilt immediately came over him, as he watched as the two boys continue to interact with one another. Jason had only gotten to know Danny for a day. He had missed so much of the boy's short life. He hated that.

Noticing the look on his face, Sam reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Jason looked towards her at this. He smiled a sad smile at her. He hated how he had left Sam to raise her son alone. He had promised her that he wanted to be with her and to raise a family together. And then he had just left her, like that. He knew she didn't blame him. But he couldn't help but feel guilty and blaming himself for how things had turned out.

* * *

"Do you think I can go home with you and your mom for tonight?" asked Rafe towards Molly as they helped cleaned up the wrapping paper off of the floor. The party was now over and the Davis girls were the only ones left. They were helping clean up.

"Why?" asked Molly in confusion.

"I don't know. I just thought Sam would want some time alone with Jason," he shrugged his shoulders. He knew he lived there too but he couldn't help but feel he would be in the way.

"I'm sure Sam won't mind you staying. You do still live here Rafe. But I can ask my mom for you, though," she answered as she picked up a piece of paper and placed it into the garbage bag that lay between Rafe and her on the floor.

* * *

"Do you want me to take Danny for the night?" asked Alexis towards Sam. They were in the kitchen. Sam was loading the dish washer and she was leaning against the counter.

"Why?" asked Sam, looking up towards her mother in confusion.

"I don't know. I thought you might want some time alone with Jason and such," explained Alexis.

"No, Danny sleeps through the night now. Plus I want Danny to spend sometime with Jason," she replied as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on. "I just can't believe he is really here mom. It's been eight months. I thought he was dead. And now he is here! It's just so crazy!"

"I know, it is!" agreed Alexis. It was crazy. Jason being alive all this time they had thought he was dead.

"I'm so happy but so afraid at the same time. I have dreamt about him coming back so many times. I'm afraid that this is all just a dream and I am going to wake up and he is going to be gone," her voice trailed off as she looked away from Alexis and up towards Jason who had just entered the room. He was holding Danny in his arms. Tears immediately stung her eyes at the sight of them together.

"Hi," he spoke awkwardly, looking from Sam and Alexis and back.

"Hi," replied back Sam, "what's up?" Jason had been upstairs changing Danny's diaper.

"I was just wondering where you kept the extra diapers. There were none underneath the changing table like you said, "his voice trailed off slightly. He hated how awkward things felt between them. He had how he felt like a foreigner in his old home.

"Oh," replied Sam, "There is a fresh pack of diapers in the hall closet, on the top shelf. Rafe can show you where they are."

"It's okay, I should be able to find them," he then gave her a reassuring smile before heading back upstairs.

"Urgh," she mumbled as she threw her hands up into the air and buried her face into her hands. She hated how it felt between them. She hated the awkwardness. The shyness between them.

"It will get better," spoke Alexis, reassuring her daughter. "It's just new, for all of you. Once the shock and everything has warn off, things will settle down and feel like normal. "

"I guess," replied Sam, as she looked over at Alexis. She hoped that it would go back to normal for them or as normal as things could be for them. She wasn't really sure if there was a normal for her and Jason anyways. It had been so long since the two of them had lived under the same roof. It would defiantly take some getting use too, she thought to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I wasn't expecting to update so quickly this chapter. But after all the stuff happening on GH recently, I have been dreaming a lot of how things should had turned out. So here you are, you lovely readers of mine! Enjoy!

* * *

"So are you _sure_ you don't want me to take Danny for the night?" asked Alexis, offering to take her grandson one last time for the night. The older woman's eye brows were raised as she waited on an answer. She was the only one left. All the kids were already downstairs in the lobby, waiting for her.

"Mom, it's fine! You are already taking Rafe," replied Sam, a smile appearing on her face. "I can manage with Danny."

"Are you sure?" she asked once again, a smile appearing on her face.

Knowing where her mother was getting out, Sam just shook her head in disbelief. "Me and Jason will be fine with the baby."

The two women continued to stare at each other for a moment longer before Alexis decided it was really time for her to leave. "Okay, good night! Tell Jason I say bye!"

"Bye Mom," cried Sam as she continued to watch as Alexis smiled a wicked grin at her before stepping on to the elevator. She then shut the door behind her and turned to look at Jason, who had just come from the kitchen. Meeting his eye, she smiled shyly at him. She was once again over come with nerves at looking into those deep blues.

They were finally alone. Just her, him and Danny. A family.

"So," spoke Jason as he swung his arms awkwardly out in front of him.

"So," repeated Sam. Neither made a move towards one another. They continued to stand where they were. Jason was near the dinning table. Her by the door. Danny was seated on the floor between them, playing with his new dump truck that Nana a.k.a Monica had given him.

"What happens now?" asked Jason after a moment had passed. He looked down at Danny who gave his new truck a push and it went racing along the floor to his feet. He knelt down at this and pushed the truck back towards Danny. The tot looked over at Jason and smiled. He was excited about this new game. Grabbing a hold of the truck, the tot pushed it back to Jason.

Sam didn't say anything as she watched as Jason played with their son. She still had to tell him that Danny was really his and not Franco's. She knew that Jason would be shocked to hear this. That after months of believing that Franco was the father and that this child was a result of rape, that it was really his. A creation out of love. Her eyes once again filled with tears as she continued to watch son and father play. It was a sight she had dreamt about but never thought would come true.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason towards her as he stood up and moved towards her.

"I'm fine," she spoke, smiling at him. "I'm just so happy." Her eyes shined as she continued to smile at him.

"Me too," he whispered. He now stood only a few feet away from her. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms once again and kiss her all over. But he held himself back. They held each other gaze for a second longer before looking down at Danny, who had stopped playing and was rubbing his eyes.

It was just passed eight o'clock. It was Danny's bedtime. "Looks like someone is ready for bed," stated Sam as she bend over and lifted her son up into her arms. "Come on," she spoke towards Jason, gesturing with her head for him to follow.

* * *

"So this is Danny's room that you have already seen," explained Sam as she flicked on the lights of the nursery.

Jason nodded his head as he followed her inside.

"Molly and Krissy helped me paint it," rambled on Sam towards him as she made her way over to the large closet in the room. "I couldn't pick a colour, so I decided to paint it all three. "

Jason hadn't noticed this before when he had come in but now that she had pointed it out, he realized that three of the walls where painted three different colours. One was orange, another lime green and another a bright blue. The fourth wall was taken up by the closet.

"My mom thought I was crazy to paint the room three different colours but I think they go well together," spoke Sam proudly of her design choose. She was still holding Danny against her hip as she pushed opened the mirrored sliding door of the closet and opened one of the set of drawers where his pjs were kept.

Jason could tell she was nervous as she continued to talk. It was a nervous habit of hers to ramble. She had done it since day one of living with him at the Penthouse all those years ago when she had been pregnant with her daughter. Back then her constant chatter how driven him up the wall. But now as he stood in the room almost ten years later, he couldn't help but smile as she continue to chatter on about the room and the decisions that had gone into it.

"I don't know if you remember, but this was the same room that my daughter would have been in. I didn't have the heart to paint over the ceiling, " her voice was soft as she looked over at Jason before looking up at the ceiling.

Jason followed her gaze and looked upwards. It had been so long since he had looked onto that ceiling. He had forgotten what had awaited there. A month before Sam's baby girl was meant to be born. Sam had requested that they paint clouds on the ceiling. She wanted her daughter to always to be able to look up at the stars before falling asleep. Even though the room had been repainted over and over again, the ceiling had stayed the same. Over the years the room had become a storage unit of sorts and had laid untouched. He had forgotten about the clouds.

"Do you remember when we painted them?" asked Sam, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"We? More like me!" teased back Jason. Sam had been eight months pregnant and huge at the time. There was no way he would allow her up on a ladder to paint the clouds she insisted had to be done. The clouds were all his handy work. When she had brought up the idea. He had said he would hire someone in the morning. She insisted that he had to do it. That the room needed a personal touch to it. He had been hesitated but she had continued to push it on him until he was pulling out the left over paint from when the bathroom had been painted.

"Yes, yes it was all you," spoke Sam, rolling her eyes at him. A smile was plastered on her face as she thought back to the time before they were lovers or anything close to being friends.

"I do remember though," added Jason, "You had been so insisted that it get done that night."

"It was the hormones," replied Sam quickly, defending herself as she adjusted Danny on her hip. A wave of sadness quivered in her eyes. She was suddenly overcome with sadness like she always was when she thought about her daughter. Her arms still ached sometimes for the baby girl who would be eight going on nine. Shaking her head, she quickly let her thoughts come back to reality as she looked down at Danny, who was fast asleep on her shoulder now.

"Looks like someone is out for the night," whispered Sam as she touched the baby's doughy cheek with her free hand. "We usually have a bath before bed but I think we are going to have to skip that tonight."

She then once again smiled over at Jason before laying the sleeping baby down on the changing mate and began to undress Danny. The baby barely stirred from his slumber as Sam continued undress him and put him in a fresh pair of PJs. "I'm sorry he is so tired," apologized Sam over to Jason, "He is usually a little monster when trying to put him to bed. "

"I understand," replied Jason as he took a small step towards her and shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. "It's been a long exciting day for him."

"Yes it has," she whispered her eyes locking with his. His light blue eyes had darkened slightly as they continued to stare at one another. They were both thinking about what would happen or if anything would happen after they put Danny to bed. Jason wasn't really sure where they stood. So much time had passed since they had brought Danny home in October together. They had said that they wanted to be together forever that night. But he was afraid that she had moved on after believing she thought he wasn't coming back. He was afraid he might be too late. She still wore her wedding ring on her finger though, he noted. He hoped that this was a good sign.

"He usually gets read a story too, he loves to be read too... but I think I will just put him down," spoke Sam as she tore her eyes away from Jason once again and lifted her son up into her arms. She then carried the tot to the crib and lay him down. Jason came and stood beside her, appearing down at the sleeping little boy. "I can't believe how big he is," he whispered.

"I know," agreed Sam. "He has grown so much in the past months."

A comforting silence then fell onto the couple as they continue to admire the sleeping baby. Jason then without warning wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and kissed he top of her head. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too," whispered back Sam as she slowly turned her neck to look up at him. "We both have." She desperately wanted him to kiss her at that moment as they continued to lock eyes with one another. The sexual tension again returning. Jason's hand began to rub her back as his other reached up and caressed the side of her face. Their faces were just inches apart from one another. Both of their heart beats were racing in anticipation as what was to come next.

However just as they were about to kiss, the baby suddenly awoke. He let out a loud whimper as his blue eyes fluttered open. Sam and Jason broke apart at this and looked down into the crib. "What's wrong baby?" asked Sam as she leaned down into the crib and rubbed his stomach. "Uh little man, what's wrong?" she asked again as she continue to rub his stomach. It didn't take long before the tot's eyes began to grow heavy and droop. A moment later he was asleep.

Leaning down, she kissed Danny's on the forehead before straightening her back and looking over at Jason. She smiled at him, before gesturing to him to follow her out of the room.

"Good night Danny," whispered Jason as he looked down at the sleeping baby one last time before following Sam out of the room. Flicking off the lights, the two of them left the room and stood in the hallway.

The awkwardness had returned.

The Penthouse was no longer his home but Sam's and Danny's. He felt like just a visitor and didn't want to over stay his welcome. His eyes studied her face trying to figure out what she was thinking at the moment.

"Come on," she whispered towards him, motioning for him to follow her yet again.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" asked Sam over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen while he took a seat on the couch.

"Sure," he replied back. He watched her leave before looking around the room. The room wasn't much different then how he had left it. Except for the basket of Danny's toys in the corner of the room, beside the TV. As well as the take away crib that had arrived after Sam had moved out. There were a few stuff animals laying out on the coffee table and couch. He couldn't help but smile as he reached for the stuffed lamb lying on seat beside him.

"That's Chops," spoke Sam as she came back into the room and noticed that he had the lamb in his hands,"Sorry, I don't have anything else." She added as she handed him a bottle of water. She knew his drink of choice was beer. And usually he would have a endless supple of it in the fridge. However,beer was something that always got left out of the shopping list each week. She had stopped buying it after Danny had come into her life. Plus it reminded her too much of Jason. For the longest time, she had a case of beer in the fridge, left over from him. However, the morning of his memorial service, she had thrown it out. Telling herself she needed to move on.

"That's fine. Water is good," replied Jason as he took the bottle from her.

Sam then took the seat beside him. "Yeah, your mother gave Danny that. She said that you had a stuff lamb similar it when you were a kid...Danny loves that thing," she continued on to explain to him. "We can't go anywhere with out Chops!" A smile spread across her face. She loved to talk about her son.

Jason looked down at the lamb and smiled.

This felt so surreal to them both. Neither could wrap their minds around the idea that after months apart that they were finally together. Silence then fell over them as they drank their water and tried to think up something to say to one another. He was at a lost for words. He had missed so much and there were so many things he wanted to ask and say to her. But he was afraid to. He had only gotten his memory back a few days ago. After remembering who he was and where he had come from, all that had been on his mind was getting back to the people he loved. He had read a little bit of what had happened in town online. But there was still a lot he didn't know about.

"Look, Jason there is something I need to tell you," began Sam as she placed her water bottle onto the coffee table and turned her body, so that she was facing Jason on the couch.

Jason turned his attention to her. He didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"It's about Danny," she spoke, "He's not...Franco's. "

Jason wrinkled his brows at this. He didn't understand. How was he not Franco's? They had a test done. Who's else could be Danny's father if not Franco?

"He's yours."

The room was dead silent as Jason continued to stare at Sam. He still didn't understand how that was possible. They had done a test. They had done two tests in fact. The results had come back the same. That Franco was the father.

"Heather," spoke Sam as if reading his thoughts, "She tampered with the results to make us think that Franco was the father. I didn't find out until afterwards..." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly stood up. Jason watched her as she began to search for something in the desk draw. She came back a moment later with a piece of paper. "Here, see it for yourself."

Jason took the paper and stared intensely down at it. His eyes scanning over his name. He couldn't believe it. After months of thinking that Franco had impregnated his wife. After months of letting the idea tear him a part. Letting it tear his marriage apart. He finds out that all along he was the father. A wave of relief washed over him at this however, bitterness soon followed.

He hated what Heather had done. He hated how he had been lied too. How Sam had been lied too to believe that she was carrying her rapist child!

Sam, who could see the tension on Jason's face, reached out and took his hand into hers. "Don't let this bother you Jason. I hate Heather for what she made us think for months. But it's all in the past now. Heather is locked up and paying for her mistakes. Danny is yours and that's all that matters!" A smile appeared on her face as she squeezed his hand. "He's yours!" she repeated.

Jason looked over at Sam. He let out a deep breath as he tried to let the tension go away. He knew that getting upset wouldn't do anything. Sam was right. He shouldn't let it bother him. That, what mattered was that, that little boy upstairs was really his. He just hated the idea that he had lost so much time with not only Sam but with his son. After finding out that Franco was his twin and the father. He had pushed Sam away. He had rejected both Sam and the child she was carrying. He had lost months of what should had been happy times, watching as Sam grew with child, feeling it as it kicked against her stomach, watching as he came into the world. He had missed out on so much because of Heather and her lies. Not only had she made Sam believe that her son was dead for months. But she had made them all think that Franco was the father. He couldn't help but think about all the times he had lost with his son. Guilt wrenched through his body as he thought about Danny. He hardly knew the little boy upstairs who was his son. He hated this.

It was Jake all over again. He had distanced himself from his first born years ago because of his lifestyle. He had walked away from getting to know his own son because he thought it would be better that way. He had lost years with Jake. Just like he had now lost months with Danny.

"Hey," whispered Sam towards Jason, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You are here now. Danny is here. You will get to know that wonderful little boy upstairs." She didn't really know where Jason's mind was. But if she knew her husband still, she knew he was thinking about Jake and how much time he had lost with him. And now, how he had lost time with Danny. Yes, it was true that Jason didn't know anything about Danny. That he didn't know how he liked his bottle of milk before going down for his nap. How Danny hated wearing hats. But he would get to know his son. He would get to know all the little things that made up their child. They would have a relationship, she would make sure of it.

His eyes lingered on her face for a second longer before once again looking down at the test results. "He's mine," he whispered, allowing the words to sink in. His eyes immediately stinging with tears.

"Yes Jason, he's yours!" she whispered back as she continued to hold his hand. She then leaned her head against his shoulder. Finally, allowing herself to believe that it was all true. That Jason had come back to her and that he now knew that Danny was his. She could now finally allow herself to be happy.

They both knew that they had more to talk about and should talk about. However, they decided that could all wait a little longer. They desperately wanted to do a little more then talk at the moment. After some time had passed. Jason put the test results onto the coffee table and looked over at Sam. Their eyes locked with one another. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

His eyes were dark as he continue to gaze on at his wife. He had missed her terribly as he reached out and cupped the side of her face, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was slow and timid at first as Sam slowly began to kiss him back. However, it didn't take long before it was deepened as she slipped her tongue into his open mouth. Jason was taken slightly back by her sudden boldness but it didn't take him too long to recover as he pulled her to his lap. His hands ran up and down her back before sliding up the front of her shirt and cupping her breasts.

They continued on like this for a moment longer before breaking apart. Adrenaline and excitement pounded through both of them as they stared intensely into each other's eyes. Their eyes were dark with desire for one another. There was no denying it, they both wanted this.

Resting her forehead against Jason's, she pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Julie


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this will be the last chapter in this series. But leave a review if you would like a sequel of sorts.

Enjoy!

* * *

They entered the darken bedroom together.

Nerves flutter like butterflies through each of them. They both wanted this, more then ever. But it still didn't take the nerves away. It had been a while since they had been together like this.

Jason was the one to make the first move as he brought his hand up to her chin and gently began to caress the skin. His blue eyes were dark with desire as he stared down at her. His other hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sam held her breath as she watched as he licked his lips before he leaned down and captured her lips into a kiss. Sam's hands immediately went to the back of his neck at this.

A spark of electricity slurred as the kissed deepened. Reuniting had never felt so good then it did at that moment as their mouths parted slightly before crashing back together with passion. Sam's hands clenched at the hairs on the back of Jason's neck, pulling him further down. She wanted him and badly. Her body craved his touch. She slipped her tongue into his open mouth and began to explore the depth of it.

She slightly moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down her neck and down the front of her chest. The pads of his finger brushing softly up against her skin, sending shivers along her spine.

As they continued to kiss, they began to move slowly towards the bed. Their mouths continued to be infused together as the back of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back onto the mattress.

* * *

"When did you get this?" asked Jason as he noticed for the first time the scare on her neck. It looked like a bit mark of sorts. He didn't recall ever noticing it before now. He figured it was new.

They had just finished making love and were cuddled up in bed together.

Sam, self consciously touched the place on her neck. She sat up slightly as she turned to look at him. She had forgotten about the fait scare on her neck left over from Stephen Clay. She usually just covered up the mark with make-up. It was barley noticeable nowadays from a far. It was only when up-close that you could see where Caleb's fangs had punctured her.

"It's kinda of a long story," she spoke as she began to rub at the spot of her neck, hiding it from his view. She knew she would have to tell him eventually about Caleb, the King of Vampires. But she didn't want it to be tonight. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment between them with bringing up the story of how a man, who believed he was a vampire had kidnapped her and Danny. She knew he would freak.

Jason glanced at her for a second. He could sense that she didn't want to go into it. He couldn't help but wonder if in someway it had to do with a past lover. His brows were knitted together in confusion as he continued to study her. "Sam, we were apart for a long time. You thought I was dead...I won't be mad if you tell me...if this has to do with another...man in your life," his voice was soft and calm as he continue to look at her with understanding. He wouldn't blame her, if she had seek the comfort of someone else while he had been presumed dead.

Sam gave him a confused look at this. "You think this a result of a love bit gone wrong?" she asked in disbelief. She couldn't keep the smile that she was fighting from appearing on her face at this suggestion.

It was Jason's time to look at her with puzzlement. He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"There was a brief kiss with John a few months ago...but I couldn't go through with the rest Jason. I loved you and missed you. I wasn't ready to move on...it was too painful," her eyes immediately filled with tears as she thought back to that night in the hotel room with John. Guilt came over her suddenly. It hadn't been the first time she had kissed John when she had still been married to Jason. But this time had felt different. She was suppose to be grieving for her late husband. Not shacking up with someone Jason had loathed.

Jason was silent for a moment as he continued to look on at her before leaning forward and kissing her temple. His hand which rested on her hip, gentle began to caress her side. He didn't blame her for anything. He knew the past months had been hard on her. He wasn't the biggest fan of John. But he knew he was a good friend of Sam's. And if the man had been able to give some comfort while he was away, he was glade. He wouldn't wanted her alone forever.

"But the bite mark does have to do with John in away," continued on Sam. Her knew Jason deserved to know what had happened with his family while he was away. She knew it was going to be painful and hard to tell him but he had been open with her so far. She wanted to return the favour. "I don't really know how to go into it," she buried her face into her hands for a second, trying to think of where she should start. "It all started I guess when this woman, Lucy Coe came to town..." She then launched into the story on how Lucy had thought she was some girl named Livvie and John, Caleb, King of the Vampires.

"Vampires?" asked Jason, sounding amused.

"Yes, vampires. And I'm serious Jason. Lucy thought that John was a vampire. She even stabbed him in the chest with the leg of a chair to get her point across," Sam couldn't stop herself from smiling as Jason continued to look at her. She knew it probably sounded crazy to him but he wouldn't be amused for long. "I know it sounds crazy and it was at the time. But there really was a guy named Caleb running around town, who thought he was a vampire. And he looked a lot like John. Well , John survived and Lucy was sent to Ferncliffe, declared insane. This Caleb, then killed this woman named Alison who had just arrived in town. She had been running from Caleb. Alison is...was Rafe's mother. She was stabbed by Caleb on Pier 52. Rafe saw the whole thing. John had arrived on seen. He had thought that Rafe had stabbed his own mother. But when asked who really did it, Rafe had said John. John's fingerprints had turned out onto the murder weapon. Anyways, Rafe was forced into lock up. But Caleb showed up, pretending to be John and takes him, with some help with a guard, to the crime scene. Caleb decides to re-construct the crime scene and kills the guard. He then told poor Rafe that he was his real father. He tried to take Rafe but he escaped."

Jason was staring at Sam like she had just told him that she was the vampire. A lot of things happened in Port Charles. But this was the weirdest thing by far he had heard to happen here.

"Anyways, John was arrested and put in jail, along with Rafe after he was found. Anna didn't want too but she had only the evidence to go on and that told her that John had been the one to kill both the guard and Alison," she decided to skip the part of Danny getting kidnapped by Heather. Then Caleb finding them on the pier and tried to take Danny, to get to her. And then Todd shows up and rescues Him. He didn't need to know all that. He would freak out when he heard the rest of it. "Anyways, Caleb showed up on the pier when me and Danny were there. He tried to pass as John to me but I knew he wasn't and called him out on his bluff. He didn't like this very much and long story short he cornered me and Danny." She knew she was rambling a little and she was but she was nervous and wanted to explain the whole thing to Jason.

Every muscle in Jason's body tensed suddenly at this. He didn't like where this story was going. His hand had stopped rubbing her skin and now lay flat against her ribs. His blue eyes staring at Sam, waiting for her to continue.

"See it turns out that Caleb real name was Stephen Clay. Caleb/Stephen Clay was a musician with a vampire stage persona. Caleb's wife Livvie Locke died and Caleb became deranged. Clay was then institutionalized after committing seven murders and vowed to reunite with Livvie, my look- alike."

"So this vampire guy thought you were his dead wife?"

"Yeah," stated Sam, nodding her head in agreement. "I don't remember much of it. But Caleb/ Stephen drugged me and brought us to Wyndemere. He kept on talking to me like I was Livvie. And long story short, I was rescued by John , Lucy and Rafe, who had escaped from the PCPD with the help of my little sister, Molly! I know crazy right, Molly's the good one of the Davis girls, let three prisoners lose!?" She was trying to lighten the mood but knew it wouldn't do any good. She could feel the waves of tension and rage coming off of him at the moment. This was not how she imaged their reunion would turn out.

Jason wasn't thinking about Molly but about what this guy had done to his wife and son.

"If it makes you feel any better. Danny wasn't harmed by Caleb/Stephen. It was only me. After shortly arriving at Wyndemere, John, Lucy and Rafe showed up. Caleb only had time to grab me and hide me in the closet with him before they came in. Danny was in good hands while Caleb took me into the tunnels underneath the mansion. John was the one who found me. I was barely conscious by that point. Caleb had bitten me three times already. Which was required in order to help refresh my memory and to help me remember that I was Livvie, not Sam. Anyways...John stabbed Caleb and he died. Me and Danny were saved!" Her voice was soft as her eyes lingered on Jason's face. She knew he would hate that he happened been there to save her and their son from this mad man. She knew he would be feeling guilty that he hadn't been there for his family.

Jason was quiet as he looked away from Sam and stared at a vacant spot on the wall. A mix of emotions were running through him. He hated how another man had once again saved his wife and child. He hated how this had happened. He should had been there. He should had been there to protect his family from this vampire guy. Guilt and rage boiled within him all at once. A familiar look came over his face as he clenched his hand into a fist. He hadn't felt this much anger in a while.

"Baby," whispered Sam as she leaned down and kissed his forearm. She didn't like seeing him like this. Especially after their love making. She knew it had been too soon to tell him about Stephen Clay. "He's dead. Me and Danny are safe. Don't feel guilty about this, please. It's not your fault." She then continued to kiss him up his arm and up towards his neck. She could feel him relax slightly and the tension lift from his shoulders.

He knew he shouldn't be getting mad over something he couldn't change. But it still bothered him.

However, he knew that Sam had a point. That this guy was dead and couldn't harm his family anymore. Turning to face her once again, he pulled her closer to him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned forwarded and captured her lips into a kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered back in between kisses.

* * *

"Remind me to thank John, next time I see him," whispered Jason into the darken room. They had just finished making love for the second time. Both were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"I don't think that will be for a while. He left town a few months ago," commented Sam as she moved closer towards Jason.

Jason nodded his head in understanding at this. He then rolled onto his back just as Sam smuggled up against him. She knew that Jason wasn't one for cuddling. But she needed to feel his body against hers. It had been so long. She didn't want to let him go. As she lay her head against his chest, Jason wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand underneath her breast.

They stayed like this for a long time. Neither speaking as they let their thought drift and just listened to the beating of their hearts.

Jason was the one to break the silence. There was still something he didn't know about, "So is that how you met this Rafe kid?"

Sam lifted her head off of Jason's chest and glanced up at him. "Yeah, it is," she replied, "He didn't have any family after everything that had happen with Stephen Clay. John tried to get in to stay in Port Charles with him but he was sent off to a foster home instead. However something happened there and he hide out at the Lake House for a few days."

"The Lake House?" asked Jason in confusion.

"Yeah, Molly had been the first person that Rafe had met in Port Charles after him and Alison showed up on the pier. They had grown close since then and Rafe went there because he knew that Molly would help him. When Alexis found out though that Molly had a boy staying n her room, she flipped. Alexis fought for Rafe to stay in Port Charles and live with Lucy but she was still seen as insane by the judge. And the next thing I knew, my name was thrown into the mix and that's basically how Rafe had come to stay with me. He had bonded with Danny at Wyndemere."

A comforting silence then fell over them again for a moment before Sam spoke again, "I hesitated at first with taking him in and such. I was just trying to figure out how to raise my own son, let alone a troubled teenager. But I knew he needed a good home. And I knew it was something that you would had done, " her voice was soft and tender as she locked eyes with Jason. "He's a good kid, Jason. Despite everything he had been through in his life from going from city to city, to seeing his mom killed in front of him. He has a good head on his shoulders. I saw a lot of myself in him. I know what it feels like to be on your own at such a young age and not sure where you are going. He needed someone to take him underneath there wing."

He nodded his head at this. He understood completely what she was saying. She didn't need to explain her reasoning why. He understood. And he was sure, he would grow to love Rafe like Sam and his son did already. Jason then ran his hand which was resting against her ribs still along the curve of her side and down her hips. He cupped her buttock as he pulled her body closer to his. His eyes locked with hers before leaning forward and kissing her passionately on the lips.

He had missed this.

They both had.

* * *

Okay, so I know that wasn't the best ending in the world. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you would like a more smutty verison of this chapter in a one-shot. Also if you would like me to continue on with this storyline in a sequel of sorts, dealing with how Jason, Sam and Danny all adjust with being a family!

Thanks so much for the support!

Julie


	6. Author Note

Hey there,

So first off I just wanted to say a big big thank you for everyone who had read this little story of mine and has left a review, faved and followed it! The support means a lot! Especially with there being no JaSam on GH at the moment. It makes me smile to think that there is still love for the couple and that the support for them is still going strong. :)

Also I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up and that you should all go check it out. It's called Adjustments. It will follow from where the last chapter left off. It will deal with how Jason, Sam and Danny all adjust as a family together.

So go read it and leave a review!

Thanks again for everything,

Julie


End file.
